


Ni Stąd, Ni Zowąd

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe/Different First Meeting - częściowo, M/M, Translation English-Polish, ale, death!fik - ale nie do końca, happy ending musi być, hurt/comfort bardzo, i w ogóle angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Danny Williams zalicza wywrotkę podczas pościgu za podejrzaną i ląduje w miejscu, które sprawia wrażenie najdziwaczniejszego snu w historii dziwacznych snów. Problem w tym... że to wcale nie jest sen.* w odpowiedzi napromptaodszalonymlodyz ubiegłorocznego Tygodnia Hawaii 5.0 --podróż w czasie(ツ)





	1. Twarde lądowanie w Tropikalnym Wariatkowie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Thin Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059065) by [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream). 



> Tak, nareszcie przynoszę Wam tego obiecywanego od dawna fika (ツ)  
> Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu nawet tym, którzy na niego nie głosowali ;p  
> I, uh, jeszcze nie skończyłam ostatniego rozdziału, ale w ciągu tygodnia powinnam się wyrobić... (pamiętajcie, komentarze karmią wena )
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Pierwszą rzeczą jaka uderzyła Danny'ego był niezwykle przyjemny zapach, który przenikał otaczające go powietrze. Ciepły i wilgotny, nasycony aromatem gęstego, zielonego listowia z dodatkiem kwiatowej nuty.

Kwiaty?

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył gwiazdy - czarne niebo, niknąca w górze płaszczyzna srebrzystych punkcików, rozciągało się wprost nad jego głową. Krawędzie nieboskłonu zanieczyszczał poblask miejskich świateł, naturalnie, lecz nawet w przybliżeniu nie przypominało to przyprawiającej o ból głowy rażącej łuny, do której przywykł podczas swoich nocnych patroli.

Zabolało go, kiedy wstawał - głównie w lewym barku, jakby to właśnie na nim wylądował. Bolał go także lewy pośladek, a na dłoniach miał głębokie otarcia. Może to od próby złagodzenia upadku, kiedy runął na asfalt? To by mogło spowodować podobne obrażenia.

\- Nadal jestem nieprzytomny - powiedział na głos, otrząsając się. Poprawił kurtkę od munduru i ruszył przez niemal pusty parking ku frontowi olbrzymiego budynku stojącego po drugiej stronie placu. - Musiałem zgasnąć jak świeczka. To jedyne wytłumaczenie.

[Świadome śnienie](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%9Awiadomy_sen) \- słyszał o tej koncepcji, marzył, żeby kiedyś tego doświadczyć, ale nigdy go to nie spotkało. Teraz szedł, czuł grunt pod stopami, a ból w mięśniach dawał mu się we znaki... i to wszystko działo się w jego "śnie".

Cóż za dziwne uczucie.

Trawnik przed budynkiem był lepiej oświetlony. Długi, porośnięty trawą pas ziemi oraz chodnik prowadziły ku miejskiej ulicy, którą w tej chwili przemierzało zaledwie kilka osób, a samochody pędziły we wszystkich kierunkach, zapewne jak co wieczór. Zwyczajna dzielnica biznesowa. Danny wzdrygnął się, jego serce zabiło szybciej, gdy dostrzegł drzewa rosnące na rogach ulic i wzdłuż jednego boku budynku po przeciwnej stronie: drzewa palmowe, co do jednego.

Przedziwne. Niemożliwe. Kolejny dowód, że przebywał w krainie snów.

Gigantyczne drewniane drzwi głównego wejścia do budynku były otwarte na oścież, a przy biurku ochrony w holu w tym momencie nikt nie siedział. Stojąca na blacie butelka wody była pokryta skroploną parą i chłodna w dotyku - strażnik prawdopodobnie wyskoczył na chwilę do łazienki.

\- Wejdźmy do środka i zobaczmy, kogo tam znajdziemy...

Zaczął żałować, że użył takiego sformułowania, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa. A co jeśli w środku zamiast "kogoś" znajdzie "coś"? Jak na przykład wściekłe hieny z wampirzymi kłami albo kosmitów z oczami jak spodki, szparkami w miejscu ust i z deprymująco długą, smukłą bronią jarzącą się w ich szarozielonych dłoniach?

Kto wie co mogło zamieszkiwać świat będący wytworem halucynacji?

Jeszcze minutę temu ścigał podejrzaną - matriarchinię rodziny hochsztaplerek i fałszywych jasnowidzek, które wyłudzały pieniądze od mieszkańców New Jersey i Nowego Jorku. Detektywi z jego komisariatu nie ustępowali w wysiłkach, żeby je znaleźć - i złapać, a zwłaszcza ją, filar ich organizacji. A może w tym wypadku należałoby mówić o 'kolumnie'?

Danny nie posiadał się z radości, najpierw rzucając się w wir polowania, a później rzucając się na ściganą oszustkę, by własnoręcznie ją zatrzymać, kiedy wpadła w policyjną zasadzkę. Kto wie jaki to mogłoby mieć wpływ na jego karierę - dokonanie takiego aresztowania w jego młodym wieku niespełna dwudziestu pięciu lat?

Oczywiście, kobieta musiała potknąć się i przewrócić, i to właśnie wówczas, gdy Danny biegł z impetem przekraczającym jego zdolność hamowania...

_Czyżbym uderzył się w głowę?_

Sprawdził to natychmiast, uciskając palcami czaszkę, jednocześnie zaglądając po kolei do ciemnych, zamkniętych na klucz gabinetów na pierwszym piętrze.

Nie, żadnych guzów ani siniaków; wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego _cabeza_ * nie ucierpiała.

I wtedy to zobaczył: jedyną przestrzeń w budynku, gdzie wciąż paliło się światło, a wewnątrz poruszali się jacyś ludzie, najwyraźniej zajęci swoją pracą. Przez niedomknięte żaluzje Danny widział co najmniej dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był bardzo wysoki facet, stojący pośrodku wydzielonego biura. Druga osoba znajdowała się w położonym centralnie wspólnym pomieszczeniu - i była młodą kobietą, sądząc po jej sylwetce. Poza tym Danny'emu wydawało się, że w głębi mignął mu trzeci cień.

Być może rozmowa z kimś wyrwie mnie z tego piekielnego snu, pomyślał Danny. Ostatecznie ile szczegółowych konwersacji odbywa się we śnie? Ani jednej. Czemu? Ponieważ zaczynasz mówić do kogoś, ale w twoim mózgu brakuje drugiej połowy dialogu. I wtedy się budzisz.

Albo - nie daj boże, by dopisało mu takie szczęście - może ludzie w środku okażą się niesamowicie atrakcyjni i Danny puści się z nimi w horyzontalne tango. Tyle że wtedy już na sto procent by się obudził, ponieważ na tym polega parszywość życia.

Położył dłoń na drzwiach i pchnął, a drzwi się otworzyły.

Cokolwiek by z tego nie wyszło? Warto było zaryzykować.

~*~

\- Przepraszam panią...

Dotarło do niego, że stara się, by jego głos zabrzmiał łagodnie i z szacunkiem - i wow, to było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Zrobił to, ponieważ wiedział, że musi wyglądać dosyć przerażająco; czuł, jak kropelki potu spływają z jego krótkich włosów i kapią mu za kołnierzyk, a koszula jego uniformu lepi mu się do skóry. Psiakość... zupełnie jakby wpadł w jakąś kałużę, chociaż nie widział żadnej, kiedy wstawał. Zauważył za to plamy z błota na swoich spodniach.

\- Czy może mi pani pomóc? Ja...

To co stało się w następnej chwili byłoby komiczne, gdyby nie było aż tak straszne. Oblicze dziewczyny znieruchomiało zupełnie, gdy obróciła się w jego stronę, jej twarz zbladła, jakby odpłynęła z niej cała krew, i pokryła się zmarszczkami, czysta groza postarzyła ją o pięćdziesiąt lat - i wtedy dziewczyna wrzasnęła. Był to krzyk wdzierający się w samą duszę, gorszy od wszystkich mechanicznych alarmów, jakie Danny słyszał w swoim życiu, a możecie mu wierzyć, że słyszał kilka naprawdę okropnych.

Tak więc Danny mógł być pewny dwóch rzeczy: jego szanse na bzykanko-we-śnie spadły właśnie do zera, a jeżeli strażnik z holu nie siedział nadal w toalecie, to w tym momencie zmierzał na górę.

\- Nie, nie, przestań... - Danny wyciągnął ręce w stronę dziewczyny, unosząc dłonie uspokajającym gestem. - Proszę, nie krzycz, przysięgam, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy... Potrzebuję tylko...

Nie do końca wiedział, czemu tak żarliwie się bronił - aż tak źle nie wyglądał. Poza tym, dziewczyna miała odznakę przypiętą do paska! Co z niej za policjantka, do cholery?

\- Na kolana! Ręce za...

Rzucony stanowczym głosem rozkaz, dobiegający zza ich pleców, całkowicie zaskoczył Danny'ego. Wykonał polecenie, jeszcze zanim go zobaczył - faceta mniej więcej jego wzrostu, idącego w jego stronę z wyciągniętą bronią, wyraźnie mającego zamiar bronić swojej koleżanki. Mężczyzna nie wrzasnął, ale tak samo jak ona zrobił się upiornie blady, po czym opuścił pistolet i skierował się ku skulonej na podłodze dziewczynie, żeby ją uspokoić.

\- Hej... słuchajcie, może jestem policjantem dopiero od paru lat - Danny nie zmienił pozycji, której od niego zażądano, lecz przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednego kolana na drugie, słysząc drżenie własnego głosu - ...ale wiem, że to nie jest odpowiednia reakcja, kiedy ktoś wchodzi do waszego biura, nieuzbrojony, i prosi o pomoc. Chyba się ze mną zgodzicie? Zatem... czy możecie mi łaskawie powiedzieć, ale tak serio, czemu patrzycie na mnie, jakbym był [Potworem z Bagien](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swamp_Thing) i zamierzał was zaraz wymordować albo coś w ten deseń?

Facet parsknął ponurym śmiechem, ale dziewczyna nie przestawała szlochać.

Danny podniósł się z ziemi, opuszczając ręce zza głowy, żeby przyjąć postawę "poddaję się", i to był ten moment, kiedy go dostrzegł - wysoki na sto osiemdziesiąt osiem centymetrów mur składający się z butów trekkingowych, jeansów, czarnego polo i mięśni, zwieńczony twarzą równie piękną i poważną, jak posąg greckiego boga.

Tak po prostu tam stał. W drzwiach swojego własnego gabinetu, wnioskując z jego władczego spojrzenia. I wpatrywał się w Danny'ego.

\- Ty tu jesteś szefem? - Danny pozwolił swoim rękom na opadnięcie wzdłuż boków. - Proszę, powiedz, że tak, bo ktoś musi mi pomóc zrozumieć o co w tym wszystkim... nie, zaczekaj, o nie......przestań... tylko spokojnie...

Olbrzym szedł prosto na niego z coraz bardziej chmurną miną, głęboka zmarszczka skupienia zarysowała się między jego brwiami, a Danny napiął wszystkie mięśnie, szykując się do ucieczki, zanim ten facet nieuchronnie spuści mu łomot. Tyle że... ani się obejrzał, jak został unieruchomiony; złapany za koszulę i otoczony parą silnych ramion, które owinęły się wokół niego niczym macki przesadnie uczuciowej ośmiornicy i nagle ści _iiiiiii_ skały go tak, że jeśli wkrótce nie przestaną, to on zaraz... prawie... na pewno...

\- Danny. - Człowiek-ośmiornica westchnął jego imię załamującym się głosem, pochylając głowę i wtulając twarz w szyję Danny'ego, oddychając łapczywie, jak gdyby Danny był zrobiony z tlenu, i jeszcze mocniej obejmując go ramionami. - Cholera, Danny, jakim cudem? Jak to możliwe?

...zemdleje. Danny czuł, że właśnie traci przytomność. Tak, dokładnie.

W ostatniej chwili zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć: a co, jeśli ocknie się nadal w tym samym miejscu? Wtedy będzie wiedział, że ma tak bardzo, bardzo...

~*~

Przesrane.

Nie obudził się w New Jersey. Wciąż przebywał w Tropikalnym Wariatkowie.

Gdy odzyskał świadomość, leżał na kanapie w gabinecie Olbrzyma, sądząc po tym co zobaczył - był otoczony regałami, modelami okrętów i zdjęciami w prawdziwych ramkach. Znowu poczuł, że serce wali mu w piersi, bo dotarło do niego, że nie zdoła już dłużej sobie wmawiać, iż to wszystko tylko mu się śni.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, kolego?

Facet, który wcześniej przybiegł na ratunek tamtej młodej policjantce, siedział na podłodze niecałe pół metra od niego i - jak domyślił się Danny - przez cały czas bacznie go obserwował. Danny z wdzięcznością przyjął podsuniętą mu szklankę wody, po czym opróżnił ją jednym tchem, uświadomiwszy sobie dopiero teraz jak rozpaczliwie chciało mu się pić.

Dziewczyna stała w odległym kącie pokoju i już tylko pociągała nosem, zamiast wrzeszczeć czy szlochać, ale jej oczy pozostały zaczerwienione.

\- Niby jak mógłbym dobrze się czuć po...

Spróbował usiąść, jednak fala zawrotów głowy i mdłości przekonała go, że podłokietnik kanapy to w tej chwili najodpowiedniejsze miejsce dla jego głowy.

\- Max już do nas jedzie - oznajmił przepełniony głębokim smutkiem głos dochodzący zza biurka i Danny usłyszał, jak Wielki Szef odkłada słuchawkę biurowego telefonu. - Powiedział, że będzie tu za dziesięć minut.

\- Naprawdę muszę zaprotestować - powiedział Danny, nie otwierając oczu ani się nie ruszając. - Wasza trójka jest wystarczająco straszna. Ale jakiś facet o imieniu Max? To brzmi... wręcz złowieszczo. Kim on jest, agentem CIA? Profesjonalistą w dziedzinie tortur? Emerytowanym nazistą? Max to nigdy nie jest dobre imię, chyba że dla psa.

\- Max jest lekarzem - wyjaśnił otwarcie Ten Który Był Tu Szefem. - Chcemy, żeby pobrał wymaz z twojego policzka i przeprowadził test DNA. Tylko tyle, masz moje słowo.

\- Och, jasne... DNA. Wszyscy dostają teraz bzika na tym punkcie. Rozgrzebują materiały dowodowe z miejsc zbrodni sprzed dwudziestu lat i je badają; dzięki wynikom czasami udaje się kogoś skazać, innym razem - uniewinnić... To... naprawdę coś, ogromny, nowy przełom w walce z przestępczością...

Danny aż podniósł głowę, rozentuzjazmowany poruszonym tematem.

A tamci znowu patrzyli na niego jak na przybysza z Marsa.

\- Szlag, czemu mam wrażenie, jakbym utknął w filmie o Rodzinie Adamsów**? - Danny pokręcił głową, którą zdążył położyć z powrotem na oparciu kanapy. - Lurch siedzi za biurkiem, Morticia wydaje mrożące krew w żyłach wrzaski. Pugsley nie odstępuje mnie na krok?

Gdy umilkł, usłyszał, że Pugsley parsknął śmiechem.

\- Pokaż mu - odezwała się dziewczyna, a jej głos był teraz apatyczny, wyprany z emocji. - Pokaż mu tamten artykuł. Jest twardy, jakoś to zniesie.

Przez dłuższy czas nikt się nie odzywał, po czym nagle Lurch ruszył w jego stronę, podając mu dużą, płaską szklaną cegłę ze zdjęciami i tekstem umieszczonymi na jednej stronie i...

\- Och... - Danny przypadkowo musnął kciukiem szklaną taflę, a słowa i zdjęcia na jego oczach przesunęły się po powierzchni. - Czy to... ekran komputera? Rany, to wygląda trochę... startrekowo. Startrekowato. Wiecie, o czym mówię?

\- To iPad - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, a jej zmieszana mina, kiedy Danny prychnął, była... bezcenna. - Co w tym zabawnego?

\- Sam nie wiem, po prostu ta nazwa kojarzy się trochę z... asortymentem działu dla kobiet, co nie?***

Nikt z pozostałej trójki nie skomentował tego spostrzeżenia.

Danny wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się do czytania, przesuwając kciukiem po ekranie. Zobaczył zdjęcia z czyjegoś pogrzebu - pełna policyjna asysta honorowa, dziesiątki funkcjonariuszy i detektywów stojących na baczność i salutujących trumnie, nawet psy policyjne siedziały na baczność.

Pod artykułem znajdowały się jeszcze inne zdjęcia; przedstawiały one trzy osoby, które Danny miał obecnie przed sobą, wraz z czwartym mężczyzną, który wyglądał jakby mógł być jego wujkiem. Odbierali razem jakąś nagrodę. Olbrzym stał obok wspomnianego "wujka", którego Danny nie miał okazji poznać, obejmując go ramieniem, a szczery uśmiech rozpogadzał jego Lurchowatą twarz i...

\- Był waszym kolegą - wymamrotał Danny. - Przyjaźniliście się?

\- Taa - potwierdził bez wahania facet nadal siedzący na podłodze u jego boku.

\- A on...

\- Zginął. Trzy tygodnie temu. Trzy tygodnie i dwa dni, mówiąc dokładnie.

\- Danny... który to jest rok? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Dla ciebie?

\- Co rozumiesz przez 'który to jest rok dla mnie'? To rok 2000 dla nas wszystkich, jak przypuszczam, chyba że znalazłem się tutaj za sprawą ogromnego naruszenia praw fizyki... - Kciuk Danny'ego musnął ekran iPada, przewijając artykuł z powrotem do początku; nagłówek, data publikacji i... - Och, do jasnej...

2011\. Co do diabła? Przenośne komputery, które składają się z samego tylko ekranu, oraz nagłówek z datą, która nijak nie wyglądała na spreparowaną. To był rok 2011 i...

\- To jestem _ja_. Te zdjęcia nie przedstawiają... kogoś podobnego do mnie, tylko... _mnie samego_?

\- Właśnie dlatego zadzwoniliśmy po Maxa - powiedział Wielki Szef, a jego głos stał się jeszcze bardziej znużony, jak gdyby ta sytuacja była dla niego równie trudna, jak dla Danny'ego. - On nam pomoże ustalić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... a potem zobaczymy, co możemy z tym zrobić. Nie bój się, okej?

Danny miał silne przeczucie, że nie, cokolwiek się wydarzy, absolutnie nie będzie okej.

Jasna cholera, teraz naprawdę zaczął się bać.

~*~

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, doktorku...

\- Aczkolwiek rzeczywiście jestem lekarzem, dla ciebie byłem 'Maxem' i to już od znacznego czasu.

\- W porządku, muszę ci powiedzieć, Max... że nie przepadam za tą twoją miną. - Danny świdrował wzrokiem faceta, który właśnie zakorkowywał probówkę wypełnioną płynem z odrobiną komórek pobranych z lewego policzka Danny'ego. - Przez nią mam wrażenie, że chciałbyś mnie uśpić, rozpłatać mnie od dziobu po rufę i skatalogować moje wnętrzności.

\- Cóż, twoje przeczucie jest jak najbardziej na miejscu, jak przystało na detektywa. Jednak... nie. - Max zauważył zszokowaną minę Danny'ego i pohamował uśmiech, choć było jasne, że wolałby postąpić zgoła inaczej. - Absolutnie nie chcę zrobić czegoś takiego. To by było... zbyteczne. Zadowolę się oględzinami twojej twarzy - jej struktury kostnej, szacunkowej grubości podskórnej tkanki tłuszczowej, miejsc, w których, jak mi wiadomo z własnych obserwacji, w ciągu następnej dekady utworzą ci się zmarszczki w wyniku normalnego procesu starzenia: w kącikach oczu, na czole...

\- Czy ty... nazwałeś mnie detektywem?

\- Wyniki będą gotowe na jutro - oznajmił Max, zwracając się do Steve'a. - Ale już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że będą się pokrywały z tymi uzyskanymi z próbek pobranych ze zwłok tamtego dnia, kiedy zginął detektyw Williams. Nie mamy do czynienia z osobą podobną do niego ani z "nim" z jakiegoś innego... miejsca. Szanse na to, by dwie osoby posiadały dokładnie tę samą strukturę twarzy i ciała są niesamowicie niskie. To jest twój Danny.

Max mógł tylko wzruszyć przepraszająco ramionami, widząc zbolałe "jakim cudem?" malujące się na obliczu Steve'a.

\- Czy on powiedział "detektyw"? - zapytał ponownie Danny, przerywając ciszę, jaka zapadła w pokoju.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam - powiedział Max zarówno do Danny'ego, jak i do Steve'a. - Wymsknęło mi się... Nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że ten ty, którego mam przed sobą, jest nadal policjantem ze służby patrolowej w New Jersey. Unikanie takich wpadek będzie problematyczne, ale... sugeruję, byście wszyscy postarali się nie ujawniać zbyt wielu informacji. Kto wie, jakie kłopoty mogłoby to spowodować, jeśli uda nam się odesłać cię do domu?

\- Jeśli? - Danny usłyszał wyraźne "o w dupę, nie..." we własnym głosie.

\- Jak mamy tego dokonać... skoro nie wiemy, w jaki sposób tutaj trafił? - zapytał Chin.

\- Jeden z moich dobrych przyjaciół jest szanowanym [kosmologiem teoretycznym](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosmologia_teoretyczna). Komandorze McGarrett, jeśli zechcecie, mogę się dowiedzieć, czy dysponuje on wolnym czasem, aby się w wami spotkać.

\- Mógłbyś się z nim skontaktować, Max? - zapytał Steve. - Tylko bez żadnych szczegółów, proszę, dopóki wszystkiego nie uzgodnimy.

\- Załatwione - odparł Max. - I załatwione. Niezmiernie intrygująco było mi cię poznać, młody Danny.

\- Taa, dzięki. Hej, naprawdę chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo, ale... uczciwie przyznam, że nie zrobiło to na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Natomiast szalenie mi ulżyło, że obyło się bez użycia igieł. Poza tym... po prostu się cieszę, że już sobie idziesz.

Zmierzając do wyjścia, Max chichotał pod nosem, a Danny miał przeczucie, iż do jego rozbawienia przyczynił się fakt, że dwudziestoczteroletni Danny był precyzyjnie, dokładnie taki, jakim Max go sobie wyobrażał.

~*~

\- Dziwnie się czuję. Mając na sobie twoje ubrania. Twoją bieliznę.

Danny dał wyraz swojemu podenerwowaniu, splatając z zażenowaniem ramiona na piersi. Stał w kuchni Steve'a i przyglądał się, jak Steve sprząta.

Zdążyli zjeść lekką kolację, podczas której Steve prawie się do niego nie odzywał, ani na niego nie patrzył, a potem pokazał mu, gdzie jest pokój gościnny i łazienka i zostawił go z ręcznikiem, szczoteczką do zębów i maszynką do golenia, a także wręczył mu parę żółtych bokserek w kolorowe kropeczki oraz biały t-shirt.

\- To nie są moje rzeczy. - Steve nawet nie podniósł wzroku, układając naczynia w zmywarce. - Są tylko... trochę za duże na ciebie. Moje byłyby o wiele za luźne. Zgadza się?

\- Słuszna uwaga. Czyli szczęśliwym trafem trzymasz w domu dodatkowe męskie gatki i koszulki, na wypadek gdyby ktoś ich potrzebował...

\- Mam rodzinę. Przyjaciół. Ludzie wpadają z wizytą albo zostają na noc i czasami coś zostawiają. To wszystko. Zapewniam cię, że te rzeczy są wyprane i wyprasowane i... są w porządku.

\- Jasne. Dzięki.

Przez kilka chwil Danny obserwował krzątającego się po kuchni Steve'a, obaj milczeli.

\- Nie jestem w twoim typie, mam rację? - odezwał się wreszcie i nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Steve prawie upuścił talerz, który właśnie wycierał.

\- To o to chodzi, no nie? Jestem zdecydowanie zbyt pyszałkowaty i bezpośredni jak na twój gust, ale musiałeś ze mną współpracować. W twojej głowie toczy się konflikt pomiędzy nielubieniem mnie a moją późniejszą śmiercią... to dlatego byłeś gotów się rozkleić i zmieniłeś się w przytulaśnego misia, kiedy zjawiłem się nie wiadomo skąd?

\- Czemu tak uważasz?

\- Bo wydajesz się popadać ze skrajności w skrajność w stosunku do mnie. Sprawiałeś wrażenie... jakbyś poczuł ogromną ulgę, kiedy wszedłem do waszego biura. A w następnej chwili stałeś się obcesowy, zdystansowany. I nadal tak robisz - zmieniasz swoje nastawienie na sam mój widok. Twoje zachowanie... jest po prostu sprzeczne.

\- Myślę, że Max miał naprawdę dobry pomysł. Wiesz, o czym mówię? Żebyśmy nie wdawali się w...

\- Max Sraks... - przerwał mu Danny. - Sam przyznaj; przyznaj, że moje zdolności dedukcyjne raz jeszcze się nie mylą: Postanowiłeś ulokować mnie tutaj, w swoim domu, nie dlatego, że to miejsce znajduje się bardziej na uboczu niż dom Kono czy... China - chyba dobrze zapamiętałem? Tak, właśnie. Kierowałeś się poczuciem winy. Wcale nie obawiasz się, że przypadkowi przechodnie wypatrzą martwego bohaterskiego gliniarza i wpadną w panikę - nie, ty mnie po prostu nie lubiłeś, ale masz cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, że zginąłem i...

\- Nie masz _pojęcia_ o czym mówisz.

Sposób w jaki Steve warknął na niego... Danny uświadomił sobie, że przynajmniej jeden z jego pozostałych instynktów miał słuszność: Steve służył w Armii - Piechocie Morskiej - Marynarce... mniejsza o to. Miał za sobą militarną przeszłość. I był pieprzonym ekspertem w dziedzinie 'zamknij się i słuchaj'.

\- To ty nienawidziłeś mnie - podjął Steve łagodniejszym tonem, zaczerpnąwszy głęboki oddech. - Z początku. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś tego na głos, ale... domyślam się, że często mamrotałeś to sobie pod nosem. Potem połączył nas przyjacielski antagonizm. A potem... trochę jak grom z jasnego nieba stałeś się najważniejszą osobą w moim wyizolowanym, samotniczym życiu. I to, Danny? Za nic nie byłem w stanie tego przyznać, dopóki nie poznałem ciebie. Nigdy nie zdobyłbym się na takie słowa.

\- Och... - Danny patrzył, jak Steve obraca się do niego plecami i wraca do przerwanego wycierania zlewu. - Byliśmy partnerami. W sensie, prawdziwymi partnerami. Widywałem już takie rzeczy - facetów, którzy tak długo chodzili razem na patrol, że nie potrafiliby robić tego z kimkolwiek innym. Czy teraz wszystko się zgadza?

\- Taa. - Steve opłukał ręce, w jego głosie słychać było wyczerpanie. Odszukał ściereczkę, wytarł nią dłonie i odrzucił ją na bok. - Byliśmy... czymś w tym rodzaju. Nie krępuj się i pooglądaj telewizję, zanim się położysz, jeśli masz ochotę. Wiem, że to lubisz. Odświeżyłem twój mundur i odparowałem koszulę, kiedy brałeś prysznic, żebyś rano miał się w co ubrać. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby ściszyć telewizor, okej?

\- Okej. Branoc.

\- Branoc.

Danny odprowadził go wzrokiem i po raz pierwszy w ciągu całego dnia poczuł szczere współczucie dla kogoś innego poza samym sobą. Co nie znaczyło, niestety, że miał jakikolwiek pomysł, co miałby w związku z tym zrobić. Ani że nie oddałby swojego lewego jajka za to, by obudzić się we własnym łóżku z powrotem w Jersey i raz na zawsze uwolnić się od tych wszystkich ludzi.

Coś mu jednak mówiło, że to się na pewno nie zdarzy.

 

____________________________________

* _cabeza_ \- hiszp. głowa/czaszka

** Rodzina Adamsów - pewnie wszyscy to znają, ale na wszelki wypadek dla przypomnienia - fotka z serialu 1964 [klik](http://iv.pl/images/07117853609659483576.jpg) i [link do polskiej wiki](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodzina_Addams%C3%B3w)

*** ang. _pad_ (potoczny skrót od _sanitary pad, menstrual pad_ ) to po polsku _podpaska_

 

**** taka ciekawostka językowa - odnośnie tamtego fragmentu o filarze/kolumnie organizacji  
W oryginale brzmi to: _to catch her, their kingpin. Or would it be queenpin?_  
i za [diki.pl](https://www.diki.pl/slownik-angielskiego?q=kingpin) _(crime) kingpin_ to _trzon świata przestępczego_ , natomiast _queenpin_ to oczywiście słowotwórcza kreatywność Danny'ego/Autora. Jak pewnie wszyscy wiedzą _king = król_ , a _queen = królowa_ , czyli mamy rozróżnienie ze względu na płeć, a ponieważ nie wykombinowałam żeńskiego odpowiednika słowa _trzon_ , więc zaimprowizowałam ze słowami _filar/kolumna_.   
Gdyby ktoś miał lepszy pomysł, to śmiało, można się nim podzielić :)


	2. Ślad Flamastra, Geniusz i Początek Wyboistej Drogi

 

Metka przy czarnych bokserkach, które Steve zostawił razem z jego ubraniami, ostatecznie zdradziła Danny'emu całą prawdę.

Tak, gdy się obudził, stwierdził, że ciągle znajduje się w Tropikalnym Wariatkowie, co było gorsze niż obudzenie się w oślej dupie. Mimo to był w dobrym nastroju. Jakby przeczuwał, że tego dnia uda im się znaleźć sposób na odkręcenie tej koszmarnej sytuacji, a on wróci do domu jeszcze przed kolacją.

Stoczył się z łóżka i ruszył prosto pod prysznic (szlag, czy ludzie tutaj brali prysznic co kilka godzin? No naprawdę, jak przy tej wilgotności powietrza można było żyć bez klimatyzacji?), a następnie, kiedy już miał zamiar włożyć wspomniane bokserki...

_Wow._

Nożyczki. Ktoś - i na 99,9 procent prawdopodobieństwa tym kimś był Steve - użył nożyczek, żeby obciąć metkę z rozmiarem. Większa część etykietki została odcięta wzdłuż poziomej linii. Jednak Steve nieopatrznie zostawił kluczowy kawałek wielkości około trzech centymetrów, na którym widniały ślady niespieralnego markera: cienka prosta pionowa kreska nieznacznie nachylona w lewo oraz charakterystyczna druga linia sugerująca górną część dużej litery "D"...

Większość ludzi w ogóle nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi, chyba że dana osoba sama nosiłaby imię na literę "D", zaś te ślady flamastra wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, jak jego własny charakter pisma.

Danny wiedział, że metka została odcięta kilka godzin temu, ponieważ jej krawędź wyglądała na świeżą i była nieco poszarpana. Nie byłaby w takim stanie, gdyby ktoś odciął ją w odleglejszej przeszłości - wówczas zdążyłaby zmięknąć, może nawet mocno się wystrzępić z każdym kolejnym praniem, a jednak...

Metka wyglądała tak a nie inaczej, no i był jeszcze ten fragment litery "D" nakreślonej jego charakterem pisma, oraz... skarpetki. Na krześle leżała para skarpetek marki [Thorlos](https://www.thorlo.com/) \- z miękką wyściółką i elastycznymi prążkami na piętach dla lepszej amortyzacji. Nie była to powszechnie dostępna marka - Danny odkrył ją dopiero wtedy, kiedy został policjantem i zaczął codziennie odbywać wielokilometrowe piesze patrole.

_O. Mój..._

Danny musiał usiąść... potrzebował chwili na zebranie myśli i uspokojenie oddechu, zanim mógł skończyć się ubierać.

~*~

\- Dzień dobry. - Steve siedział przy kuchennym stole, a przed nim stały pusta miska po płatkach i opróżniony do połowy kubek z kawą. - Mam tu dla ciebie prezent na zgodę, żeby przeprosić za mój wczorajszy nastrój.

Danny zatrzymał się w odległości paru kroków, patrząc jak Steve popycha w jego stronę jakieś pudełko, a następnie palcem i kciukiem unosi pokrywkę owego pudełka.

\- Co to takiego?

\- Potraktuj je jak hawajskie pączki - odparł Steve. - Chociaż oryginalnie nie pochodzą stąd, są bardzo popularne. Nazywają się malasadas i będą ci smakować.

\- Zdążyłeś już gdzieś wyjść o tej porze?

\- Uh. Jasne. Najpierw poszedłem pobiegać, a później skoczyłem do sklepu. Lubię wcześnie wstawać, to wszystko. Hawaje to kraina rannych ptaszków.

Mózg Danny'ego nadal analizował tyle spraw, kiedy mężczyzna wbił zęby w pączka i...

\- Ja pieprzę, to jest pyszne.

\- Mówiłem ci.

\- Dzięki. Serio.

\- Nie ma za co.

Danny zauważył pusty kubek na blacie obok ekspresu do kawy. Poszedł, żeby go napełnić i usiadł na wolnym krześle, po czym wziął jeszcze jedną puszystą kulkę smażonej perfekcji i odgryzł kęs, zanim znowu się odezwał:

\- Muszę przyznać, że to całkiem przyjemny dom.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Steve. - To mój dom rodzinny. Dorastałem w nim, w dużej mierze.

\- I zajmujesz się nim bez niczyjej pomocy? Wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, dbasz o ogród i...

\- Taa. - Steve wstał, żeby dolać sobie kawy i wrócił do stołu. - Kilka razy w roku zatrudniam kogoś do zrobienia porządku z trawnikiem. Ale poza tym... lubię sam się wszystkim zajmować. No i czułbym się głupio, zatrudniając gosposię. Chyba ciągle mam wrażenie, że to jest coś... na co decydują się dorośli.

\- A jednak swoje ubrania oddajesz do pralni.

W tym momencie zapadła cisza, a oczy Steve'a pociemniały, by po chwili z determinacją zobojętnieć... i Danny niemal poczuł się źle, że użył takiego podstępu, by zapędzić Steve'a w kozi róg. Niemal.

\- No wiesz, mam na myśli te miejsca, gdzie oferuję pełny serwis - ciągnął Danny, obserwując, jak na policzki Steve'a powoli wypełza rumieniec. - Często wymagają tam, żeby oznakować swoje rzeczy. Proszą o wpisanie inicjałów na metkach, aby w przypadku gdy coś zawieruszy się w suszarce albo trafi do torby innego klienta...

\- Skąd, do diabła...

\- Spieszyłeś się. Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy wybierałeś coś, w co mógłbym się ubrać, odciąłeś metkę, ale nie odciąłeś jej w całości i... Jestem bardzo bystry. Zauważyłem, że to, co obecnie mam na sobie, to tak naprawdę moja własna cholerna bielizna, bielizna, którą wyciągnąłeś dla mnie z szuflady w twojej własnej sypialni. Tak więc... powiedz mi.

\- Co? Co mam ci powiedzieć?

\- Od jak dawna mieszkaliśmy razem? Który z nas zrobił pierwszy krok?

\- Od siedmiu miesięcy. - Steve wyglądał na zbyt zażenowanego, by silić się na dalsze zaprzeczanie. - I to byłeś ty. Ty... uh... tak, to zdecydowanie byłeś ty.

\- Byliśmy zakochani?

\- Słu... _słucham_? Jezu... - Steve zerwał się z krzesła i obrócił o 360 stopni, przesuwając dłonią po głowie w odruchu przywodzącym na myśl skonsternowanie, frustrację. - Nie wiem, Danny. Powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że nigdy nie radziłem sobie zbyt dobrze ze słowami, tak więc... nie, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Nie było mi to potrzebne. I wyglądało na to, że tobie też nie. Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Tego jestem pewien.

\- W porządku. Nie radzisz sobie ze słowami, więc podaj mi liczbę...

\- Jaką liczbę?

\- W skali od jednego do dziesięciu - kiedy zginąłem trzy tygodnie temu, jak bardzo cię to zabolało?

\- To ma być... jakiś _żart_? - Steve wyglądał tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma przycisnąć Danny'ego do ściany i mocno nim potrząsnąć, czy raczej czym prędzej opuścić to pomieszczenie. - A jak ci się wydaje?

\- Jak mi się wydaje? Otóż wydaje mi się, że niektórzy faceci mogą zamieszkać z drugim facetem dla wygody lub ze względu na seks, lub, no wiesz, żeby podzielić się kosztami hipoteki. I gdyby ten drugi facet umarł, to być może powiedzieliby 'cztery' albo 'sześć' w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie, i to byłoby zgodne z prawdą. No i w porządku, szczerość i uczciwość to nic złego. Ale inni... no cóż, tego właśnie chcę się dowiedzieć. Kim byliśmy dla siebie nawzajem? Podaj mi liczbę, Steve. Kiedy zginąłem, jak bardzo cię to...

Danny patrzył, jak każde słowo trafia w cel. Patrzył, jak Steve daje za wygraną - nie aż tak, by ktokolwiek inny mógł coś dostrzec, ale on to widział. Patrzył, jak w ciągu kilku sekund z twarzy Steve'a znika wściekłość, zastąpiona miną zagubionego chłopca: nagle jego oczy zrobiły się wilgotne, powieki zatrzepotały, klatka piersiowa falowała coraz szybciej, prawa dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść i...

Steve wypadł na zewnątrz kuchennymi wyjściem i ruszył w stronę plaży, trzasnąwszy drzwiami z taką siłą, że Danny mógłby przysiąc, iż cała ściana zadrżała.

\- Wow...

Przez moment rozważał, czy powinien podążyć za nim, ale ostatecznie uznał, że... taa, może lepiej nie.

\- To chyba oznacza, że odpowiedź brzmi 'dwadzieścia'.

~*~

\- Coś ty mu zrobił? - zapytała Kono, a jej twarz wyrażała troskę i gniew, kiedy weszła do salonu Steve'a.

Steve nie wrócił do domu. Danny zastanawiał się nad pójściem do niego, by zapytać, czy planuje w ogóle iść tego dnia do pracy, żeby być może spróbować wykombinować coś w związku z tą Bardzo Złą Sytuacją, w jakiej się obaj znaleźli. Jednak powstrzymała go obawa, że Steve mógłby zrobić z niego miazgę.

Nie był przekonany, czy nie zasłużył sobie na dobrą, szybką fangę.

\- Popełniłem... maleńki błąd w ocenie sytuacji. - Danny rzucił okiem na kuchenne drzwi. - Pomyślałem, że skoro taki z niego Pan Niewzruszony-I-Opanowany, to to oznacza, że nie zaangażował się uczuciowo. W ten układ pomiędzy nim a mną. Najwyraźniej się pomyliłem.

\- To znaczy, że _wiesz_? - Kono wpatrywała się w niego, jakby miał dwie głowy, i do Danny'ego nagle dotarło, że to było powodem, czemu ona z Chinem tak uparcie proponowali, by zamieszkał w domu jednego z nich, zamiast ze Steve'em. - Sam ci powiedział?

\- Nie, nie dowiedziałem się o tym od niego. Ale jestem sprytniejszy od przeciętnego misia. - Danny starał się nie wyglądać na zbytnio zadowolonego z siebie. - Posłuchaj, mam świadomość, że dosyć ostro go prowokowałem, ale naprawdę nie chciałem go zranić. Kiedy jestem z kobietą, to jedna sprawa. Kiedy jestem z facetem, chodzi bardziej o... oszczędzę ci szczegółów o co wtedy chodzi. Jednak teraz się domyślam, że... twój dowódca nie jest po prostu Królem Śniegu, za jakiego go brałem, a on i ja nie byliśmy tylko kumplami do ruchania.

\- Och, Danny, jesteś... doprawdy... - Kono wyraźnie usiłowała znaleźć jakiś dyplomatyczny sposób na dokończenie swojej wypowiedzi, lecz najwidoczniej się poddała. - Ten ty? Ten ty jest skończonym dupkiem.

\- Słucham?

\- Powiedziałam, że jesteś dupkiem.

Danny miał gotową odpowiedź na końcu języka, w której chciał jej przypomnieć, że nie prosił się o udział w tym wszystkim.

A jednak... powstrzymał się i zmierzył Kono wzrokiem od góry do dołu, widząc na jej twarzy ból współczucia dla Steve'a.

Zdecydował, że okiełzna swój temperament.

\- Przykro mi. Jestem tym kim jestem, Kono - powiedział. - Nie przywykłem, że muszę za to przepraszać. Pochodzę z bardzo odległego miejsca, gdzie ludzie zazwyczaj walą prosto z mostu. Prawdę mówiąc, jestem tam uważany za dość powściągliwego, tak że... Jest mi szczerze przykro, jeśli ten "ja" jest beznadziejny w porównaniu do tego mnie, którego znałaś.

\- No i proszę... - Kono powoli kiwała głową, jej mina złagodniała, choć oczy pozostały smutne. - Oto nasz Danny. Przez chwilę zachowywałeś się dokładnie jak on. Wszyscy za nim tęsknimy. Rozumiesz? Wszyscy nadal jesteśmy w szoku.

\- Nie rozumiem. To część problemu. Cała ta sytuacja jest dla mnie kompletnie wyrwana z kontekstu i wygląda na to, że nikt nie chce mi za bardzo wyjaśnić co tu jest grane, no i... Hej, a jeżeli to ma być jakaś kosmiczna, egzystencjalna lekcja, podczas której wy wszyscy tłumaczycie mi, jakie cudowne było moje życie i tym podobne bzdury? Cóż, ja wcale tego nie chcę. Ja tylko chcę wrócić do domu. Chcę się stąd wydostać.

\- Chodźmy. - Kono ruszyła w stronę podwórka za domem Steve'a. - Max zadzwonił i powiedział, że przyjedzie ze swoim przyjacielem kosmologiem. Przekonajmy się, czy możemy coś zrobić, żeby odesłać cię do domu.

~*~

\- Czyli próbuje mi pan powiedzieć, że nie ma pan zakichanego pojęcia jak się tu znalazłem.

\- Zgadza się. - Kosmolog poprawił na nosie swoje okulary w drucianych oprawkach, przyglądając się Danny'emu jakby miał przed sobą źrebię jednorożca albo dinozaura, albo coś podobnego. - Dokładnie.

\- I nie ma pan pojęcia czy istnieje jakiś sposób, by kiedykolwiek odesłać mnie tam, gdzie w tej chwili jest moje miejsce?

\- To również się zgadza.

\- Czy pan przypadkiem nie miał być _geniuszem_? I ma pan ZERO pomysłów?

\- Zero. Ani jednego. Czy to nie jest... ekscytujące?

\- Nie, to nie jest ekscytujące. To jest do bani. Jest pan zakałą swojej profesji i swojego uniwersytetu, i... jestem pewien, że pańscy rodzice też są panem rozczarowani.

\- Nie dostrzega pan najważniejszego, panie Williams.

\- Oczywiście, jak zwykle.

\- Pańska obecność tutaj to cud! Cud o charakterze naukowym, w środowisku gdzie nie za bardzo przepadamy za słowem 'cud'. Podróż w czasie nie tylko jest - czy też była aż do tej pory - teoretycznym fenomenem, ale rzecz w tym, że miała być ona możliwa wyłącznie w przeszłość. Nie do przyszłości.

\- A to ponieważ...

\- Z technicznego punktu widzenia konkretna przyszłość nie istnieje, prawda? Choć to zależy, kogo się pyta. Część naukowców z mojej dziedziny uważa, iż być może wszystko, co kiedykolwiek się wydarzy, już się wydarzyło, a my tylko podążamy wytyczonym torem jak pionki na planszy. Teraz chyba pan rozumie, czemu dla kogoś na moim stanowisku ta sytuacja jest taka... emocjonująca?

\- Taa, szczęściarz z pana. Ale co ze mną? To mi w żaden sposób nie pomaga. Tak właściwie, przyprawia mnie to o nerwowy rozstrój żołądka.

Jeśli poprzedniego wieczora Max nie zrobił na Dannym wrażenia, to kumpel Maxa, Albert, rozczarował go podwójnie. Jaki szanujący się kosmolog ubiera się do pracy w szorty-bojówki i t-shirt?

\- Nie jest pan Einsteinem, co, doktorze?

\- Ktoś kiedyś już mnie o to pytał.

\- Jeżeli uda się panu dowiedzieć, jak on się tu znalazł... - Głos Steve'a przebił się przez napiętą atmosferę nie dlatego, że Steve był rozgorączkowany, lecz dlatego, że mówił cicho i spokojnie: - Jeżeli uda się panu znaleźć sposób na odesłanie go do domu... czy dałoby się zrobić to tak... żeby wszystko zapamiętał? W sensie precyzyjnego trafienia w odpowiedni moment, bo chyba o to mi chodzi? Czy byłoby możliwe odesłać go do chwili tuż po tym jak się przeniósł, a nie tuż przed tym?

\- Zdecydowanie mam taką nadzieję. W przeciwnym razie... będę stanowczo mniej zmotywowany, żeby w ogóle mu pomóc.

\- A co to niby ma znaczyć?

\- Proszę się zastanowić: Jeżeli pomożemy panu wrócić i nie będzie pan niczego pamiętał, wówczas istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że skończy pan w fatalnej pętli przyczynowo-skutkowej. Raz za razem będzie pan trafiał tutaj, trzy tygodnie po swojej śmierci, po czym zostanie pan odesłany do domu tylko po to, by z powrotem znaleźć się tu. Taki powtarzający się cykl. Nieskończoną ilość razy, po wsze czasy.

\- Chyba pan żartuje.

\- Obawiam się, że nie. Oczywiście, nie będzie pan tego świadom. Jednak nie życzyłbym nikomu takiego losu, a pan?

\- A jeśli będzie pamiętał?

\- Niewykluczone, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby nigdy was nie poznać. Na przykład postanowi nie przeprowadzać się na Hawaje. Ja z pewnością tak bym postąpił, gdybym wiedział, że zostanę tutaj zastrzelony. Albo, jeśli to się nie powiedzie, przeprowadzi się mimo wszystko, lecz odrzuci pańską ofertę pracy. Wasze drogi życiowe nie splotą się ze sobą w znany wam sposób, ale... przynajmniej nie dojdzie do powstania pętli, a Danny nie zginie i...

\- Otóż to. - Danny dźgnął powietrze palcem wskazującym. - Popieram taką wersję.

\- Ja też - wtrącił znowu Steve. - Ale to chyba nie wszystko? Widzę po pańskiej minie, doktorze, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Scenariusz z pętlą stanowi wystarczająco duże ryzyko, ale... istnieje również możliwość, że wasz kolega dokona tylu zmian w swoim życiu, że wpłynie to nie tylko na niego, lecz także na kilku-, kilkudziesięciu-, kilka milionów innych ludzi.

\- Jak w tej historii o rozgniecionym motylu - dodał Chin, a Albert przytaknął skinieniem głowy. - Podróżnik w czasie rozgniata motyla, kiedy przenosi się w przeszłość do ery dinozaurów, a faszyści wygrywają drugą wojnę światową.

\- PRZESTAŃCIE! - wrzasnął Danny. - To... jakiś pieprzony absurd. Nie rozpętam trzeciej wojny światowej tylko dlatego, że wyślecie mój mało znaczący tyłek z powrotem do domu, i wy dobrze o tym wiecie. Zrobimy to, koniec i kropka.

\- Danny... - Steve spróbował znowu się wtrącić, lecz tym razem bez powodzenia.

\- Tu NIE chodzi o ciebie i twoje osobiste uczucia, koleś, to...

\- Czy ja powiedziałem, że tak jest? Próbuję przede wszystkim zadbać o... Po prostu znam cię i wiem, czego byś chciał, a czego byś nie chciał, gdybyś myślał racjonalnie.

\- Nie udawaj, że troszczysz się o moje dobro, psiakrew...

\- Nie troszczę się o twoje dobro. - Danny usłyszał, że głos Steve'a podnosi się do krzyku. - Troszczę się o JEJ dobro, bo zawsze mnie o to prosiłeś.

\- Słucham?

\- Jezu, Danny. Ja... nie mogę. Nie mogę z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

Steve wstał i raz jeszcze wyszedł z własnego domu, równie szybko jak zrobił przed paroma godzinami.

\- Ktoś musi mi wyjaśnić, co to miało znaczyć - mówiąc to, Danny wędrował spojrzeniem pomiędzy Chinem a Kono. - W tej chwili. Albo dopilnuję, żebyście zaczęli myśleć, że ten Danny, który wkurzał was przez ostatnie pół dnia, był prawdziwym słodziakiem.

\- Chodź ze mną. - Chin wyciągnął swoje kluczyki do samochodu. - Chyba znam dość prosty sposób, żebyś wszystko zrozumiał... W szkole kilka przecznic stąd zaraz zaczną się lekcje. Max, czy ty i Albert zechcielibyście spotkać się z nami w naszej siedzibie za jakąś godzinę? Kono... pojedziesz ze mną i z Dannym?

\- Jasne.

~*~

\- Jak ma na imię? - zapytał Danny, kuląc się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu China i ledwie zerkając przez okno na dzieci zmierzające do szkoły.

\- Grace. Wybrałeś to imię, bo tak nazywała się twoja partnerka.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, o kogo nam chodzi? - Kono obróciła się na swoim fotelu, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Nawet nie zdążyliśmy ci jej pokazać...

\- Wygląda jak moja mama na starych zdjęciach. I jak moja siostra. Rozpoznałem ją, gdy tylko ją zobaczyłem.

\- Zamierzasz przeprosić Steve'a, kiedy wrócimy? Za to, że zachowałeś się tak, jakby myślał tylko o sobie? Za...

\- Jesteśmy sobie bliscy? Ja i Grace? Byliśmy sobie bliscy?

\- Jak mam to ująć... - Chin przekrzywił lusterko umocowane na przedniej szybie, tak że teraz było skierowane w dół i odbijało fragment podłogi pod tylnym siedzeniem oraz buty Danny'ego. - Widzisz węzeł przy swoich sznurówkach? Powiedziałbym, że mniej więcej tak blisko byliście ze sobą.

\- Och... nie. Cholera. Ona jest taka... smutna. Wygląda jakby przed chwilą płakała. O Boże. Czekajcie, ten facet, który jej towarzyszy, czy on... ma na sobie uniform szofera? Czemu jakiś kierowca limuzyny, zwyczajny pracownik, odprowadza ją do szkoły? Gdzie jest jej matka?

\- Tak wygląda ich życie, Danny. Są bogaci, a Grace jest pod dobrą opieką.

\- Chcę poznać każdy szczegół. Jak zginąłem, dokładnie kiedy i gdzie, i jak to się odbyło. Muszę to wiedzieć, żeby mieć szansę temu zapobiec, jeżeli uda nam się odesłać mnie do mojego czasu. A co do waszego kumpla Steve'a... może i jest moją drugą połówką tu i teraz, ale to nie on powinien mnie do tego przygotować. Potrzebuję obiektywnej, postronnej perspektywy, a on... on jej nie posiada.

\- To niemożliwe.

\- Nie? W sensie, że tego nie zrobicie, czy...

\- Nie możemy udzielić ci tych informacji, ponieważ nas tam nie było. Byliście tam we dwóch, tylko ty i Steve, ścigaliście podejrzanego na zboczu wzgórza. To jedyna osoba, która widziała jak do tego doszło. Która wie co się działo tuż przed tym.

\- Steve czuje się winny. I dlatego jest tak kompletnie rozbity - uważa, że to przez niego zginąłem.

\- Od czasu tamtego... wypadku Steve zamknął się w swojej skorupie. Zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, którego poznaliśmy na początku; w faceta, który pilnie strzeże swoich sekretów i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszcza - powiedziała Kono. - Nie będę udawać, że wiem, co się teraz dzieje w jego głowie, ale... myślę, że masz rację. No i jest jeszcze jedna kwestia: nadal toczy się śledztwo w tej sprawie, ponieważ chodzi o śmierć funkcjonariusza na służbie. Jeśli zespół dochodzeniowy uzna, że Steve dopuścił się zaniedbania w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków...

\- Steve mógłby wszystko stracić. Stracił już swojego partnera, a teraz może stracić swoją posadę...

\- Dokładnie.

\- Niech to szlag. Nie prosiłem się o to. Nie chciałem brać w tym udziału.

\- Wiemy o tym. Ale teraz to wszystko spoczywa na twoich barkach. - Chin odpalił silnik samochodu. - Poza tym, no wiesz... my też chcielibyśmy, żebyś znowu był z nami. Może jeśli mocno się postaramy - wszyscy razem - to w ogóle nie dojdzie do tego, że cię stracimy.

\- Jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło, no nie? - odezwał się Danny.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jeżeli odeślemy go do domu - Kono popatrzyła na China - to on nigdy nie pojawi się na Hawajach.

\- Zgadza się. Nigdy się nie dowiecie, co was ominęło. Nigdy się nie spotkamy. Bo zapewniam cię, kolego, że prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż pozwolę, by moje małżeństwo dwukrotnie się rozpadło. Tylko na tym się teraz skupiam. To mój jedyny cel: uratować swoje życie, a potem moje małżeństwo... zamierzam uratować rodzinę mojej córki.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza, podczas gdy Chin wyprowadził samochód na ulicę.

\- Skoro tak to przedstawiasz, to chyba trudno nie przyznać ci racji. Póki co musimy zajrzeć do jakiegoś sklepu dla turystów, zanim wrócimy do Pałacu. Będziesz potrzebował czapki i może okularów, żeby przejść obok stanowiska ochrony bez wszczynania paniki na pół budynku.

Reszta podróży przebiegła w dość ponurym nastroju - Danny emanował zdenerwowaniem, zaś atmosfera na przednim siedzeniu stanowiła mieszaninę nadziei i smutku. Kto mógł wiedzieć co jeszcze może się wydarzyć? Albo jak ciężko będzie liczyć na szczęśliwe zakończenie, wiedząc jednocześnie, co można zyskać, a co przepadnie na zawsze.

 

____________________________________

**** w tym rozdziale pojawiły się nawiązania do dwóch kreskówek z naszej (*lol*) młodości:

# _Danny niemal poczuł się źle, że użył takiego podstępu, by zapędzić Steve'a w kozi róg_ \- oryg. _Danny almost felt bad about Scooby Doo’ing him_ \- tutaj oczywiście mowa o kryminalnej kreskówce [Scooby-Doo](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_Doo), której bohaterowie często używali podstępu, żeby zdemaskować złoczyńców

# _jestem sprytniejszy od przeciętnego misia_ \- oryg. _I’m smarter than your average bear_ \- a to hasło często powtarzane przez [Misia Yogi](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mi%C5%9B_Yogi) (choć, pomijając zamiłowanie do jedzenia, to Danny bardziej pasowałby na Boo Boo w tym misiowym duecie ;p)


	3. Co Zrobił Steve

 

\- Musimy porozmawiać - odezwał się Danny, trącając Steve'a biodrem, kiedy stali obok siebie przy komputerowym stole.

\- Taa. - Steve kiwnął głową, ale nie wyglądało na to, by spieszył się, żeby się ruszyć.

Od jakiegoś czasu obserwowali China, Kono, Maxa i doktora Alberta, którzy z marszu zabrali się do pracy. Danny podał im wszystkie możliwe szczegóły dotyczące jego wczorajszego pościgu za podejrzaną - datę, godzinę z dokładnością co do minuty, przecznice, które zapamiętał, mijając je w biegu. Był nawet w stanie wybrać odpowiedni fragment mapy/zdjęcia satelitarnego i wskazać im dokładnie to miejsce, w którym się przewrócił. I jeśli ta zwariowana, dająca się powiększać mapa ze zdjęciami każdego centymetra powierzchni świata nie utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie znajdował się już w roku 2000... wow.

W tym momencie wszyscy byli zajęci wyszukiwaniem stosownych informacji: rejestrów pogody jaka panowała w tamtej chwili w New Jersey, historycznych zapisków na temat ruchu ulicznego w tamtej okolicy, raportów o przestępstwach, wypadkach, smogu, stężeniu pyłków w powietrzu, alarmów powodziowych oraz wszelkich faktów odnośnie tuzina innych czynników. Doktor Albert ciągle dopisywał do listy nowe rzeczy, których należało poszukać, natomiast Kono z Chinem przekopywali się przez bazy danych.

\- Chodźmy do mojego biura. - Steve ruszył w stronę gabinetu, a Danny podążył w ślad za nim.

Wpatrzony w plecy Steve'a, nie mógł nie zauważyć zachodzącej w nim przemiany - z każdym krokiem Steve prostował się na coraz większą wysokość, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Danny doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że - pomijając przesłuchanie będące częścią śledztwa - Steve nie rozmawiał z nikim o tamtym dniu... ponieważ nie został mu nikt, przy kim czułby się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by dzielić się swoją żałobą.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd znalazł się w tym miejscu, Danny nie tylko poczuł szczere współczucie dla kogoś innego poza samym sobą... tym razem także jego serce pękło odrobinę.

~*~

\- Sprzeczaliśmy się tuż przed tym, zanim to się stało.

Steve prawie nie zaczekał, aż jego tyłek dotknie sofy w gabinecie, natychmiast rozpoczynając swoją relację.

Było wyraźnie widać, że wolałby przeprowadzić tę rozmowę siedząc za biurkiem, lecz Danny pokręcił głową i skinął na niego ręką, żeby usiadł z nim na kanapie.

\- To nie była kłótnia polegająca na krzykach i wrzaskach, tylko... było to nieco ostrzejsze od naszych typowych słownych przepychanek.

\- Serio? Lubiliśmy się sprzeczać?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Można powiedzieć... że robiliśmy to regularnie jak w zegarku. Czemu się uśmiechasz?

\- Bo uważam to za dowód, że łączyło nas coś rzeczywistego. Znam siebie i wiem, że nie zawracałbym sobie głowy takimi sprzeczkami, gdybyś...

\- Możemy się skupić, Danny?

Danny odpowiedział dramatycznym wzruszeniem ramion, nieznacznie podnosząc ręce w udawanym błaganiu ku niebiosom: _proszę, jeśli to nie problem, posłuchajcie, co ja muszę znosić. Wystarczy napomknąć o uczuciach i..._

Ale Steve był odporny na takie sztuczki, no nie?

\- Jasne. Powiedz mi, czego dotyczyła ta sprzeczka.

\- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Niewykluczone. Być może nasz etatowy geniusz urzędujący w pokoju obok nie zna wszystkich odpowiedzi. Może jeśli wrócę do domu, to to wszystko będzie mi się wydawało raczej snem albo déjà vu, zamiast wyraźnym wspomnieniem. A co, jeśli jakiś drobiazg, którego nie uważasz za aż tak istotny, będzie tym jednym detalem, który wyciągnę z najgłębszych zakamarków swojego mózgu? Jeśli właśnie ta drobnostka mnie uratuje?

\- Słuszna uwaga, D. Masz rację.

\- "D"? Co to, taką ksywkę dla mnie wymyśliłeś? Nie mogłeś się wysilić, żeby wpaść na coś bardziej kreatywnego niż używanie pierwszej litery mojego imienia?

\- To niezła ksywka. Oznacza... chyba taka ksywka oznacza, że nie potrzebuję niczego bardziej wyszukanego. Jest jasna, oszczędna, praktyczna...

\- Jest obciachowa.

\- Poza tym bardzo często nazywam cię "Danno". Ale to akurat nie był mój pomysł. To zasługa Grace. Ta ksywka jest waszym wspólnym dziełem, a ja... ja ją sobie zapożyczyłem. Wściekałeś się, kiedy jej używałem, ale... później już ci to nie przeszkadzało. Wydaje mi się, że po jakimś czasie zaczęło ci się podobać, że cię tak nazywam.

\- Świetnie. Widzisz? Właśnie tego typu szczegółów nie powinieneś pomijać, bo wtedy nie będę mógł ich zabrać ze sobą. Okej, a zatem sprzeczaliśmy się i... to o co w końcu była ta sprzeczka?

\- Poprosiłem cię, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził i żebyśmy zalegalizowali nasz związek. Ale ty obawiałeś się skoczyć na głęboką wodę i porozmawiać z Gracie, obawiałeś się zmienić naturę wszystkiego co nas łączy. Na dodatek przerażało cię, że miałbyś się ponownie zaangażować do tego stopnia po swoim rozwodzie. Tak więc odmówiłeś, a ja nie przestawałem naciskać, a ty...

\- A ja ciągle odmawiałem. Bałeś się, że twoje odgrodzone murem serce zostanie starte na miazgę.

\- Nie odgradzam się żadnym murem, ja...

\- Aww, daj spokój, naprawdę zamierzasz wdawać się w tę dyskusję? Otacza cię warstwa emocjonalnego cementu gruba na metr. Jestem zdumiony, że w ogóle udało mi się przez nią przebić.

\- Wobec tego chyba wiesz, jak wiele straciłem? - Steve wydawał się tak bardzo skrępowany własnymi słowami, że Danny niemal ponownie się znienawidził. Szlag, do czego ci ludzie go doprowadzali... - Chcesz dalej rozgrzebywać tę ranę, Danny?

\- Nie. Przepraszam. Naprawdę. Okej, czyli ścigaliśmy podejrzanego... gdzie?

\- Na zboczu [masywu Ko‘olau](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ko%CA%BBolau_Range) za [Ranczem Kualoa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kualoa_Ranch). Dotarliśmy do bardzo stromego odcinka z mnóstwem gęstych zarośli, a z tego co słyszeliśmy przez krótkofalówkę, ktoś namierzył tego faceta w sporej odległości od nas. Wydawało nam się, że nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć, ale... wtedy rozległ się jakiś trzask, jakby ktoś nadepnął na suchą gałąź gdzieś w pobliżu. Pomyślałem, że to jakaś zabłąkana krowa albo byk z rancza, jednak to był nasz podejrzany, z bronią gotową do strzału.

\- A my nie byliśmy na to przygotowani. Z powodu tej sprzeczki.

\- Twój pistolet nadal tkwił kaburze, mój był wycelowany w ziemię. Podniosłem broń, a on wycelował w ciebie. Myślałem, że tylko blefuje, żeby mnie powstrzymać od pociągnięcia za spust. To znaczy, Jezu, facet był poszukiwany za przejechanie po pijanemu paru dzieciaków, ale nie sądziłem... to nie był jakiś zatwardziały morderca.

\- Próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać, namówić, żeby się poddał?

\- Taa. Tyle że ledwo się odezwałem, wiedziałem, że to na nic - zobaczyłem to w jego oczach, ten wyraz rezygnacji. Jakby wiedział, że trafi do więzienia i nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i... pół sekundy później pociągnął za spust. Strzelił ci w klatkę piersiową, Danny. Spojrzał mi w oczy i strzelił ci prosto w pierś, stojąc jakiś metr od ciebie.

\- Jezus Maria, no i... co ty wtedy...

\- Wiedziałem, że to koniec. Ściągnięcie pomocy na czas, w tamto miejsce? Nie miałeś żadnych szans. I wiedziałem, dlaczego on to zrobił - samobójstwo z ręki gliniarza.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Danny pochylił głowę w jego stronę, usiłując dotrzeć do niego patrząc mu w oczy, ale Steve'a tak naprawdę już z nim nie było. Znajdował się z powrotem na tamtym wzgórzu, oglądając jak to wszystko się rozgrywa. I chociaż nie do końca szlochał z żalu w taki sposób jak niektórzy ludzie w podobnej sytuacji... Steve dygotał na całym ciele, a jego oczy zrobiły się szkliste, co w jego przypadku musiało być tak zbliżone do załamania nerwowego, jak tylko kiedykolwiek sobie na to pozwolił.

\- Steve, przecież _nie mogłeś..._

\- Strzeliłem mu w głowę. Strzeliłem mu, kurwa, prosto między oczy, Danny.

\- Och... - Danny przysunął się bliżej i przyciągnął Steve'a do siebie. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, po prostu to zrobił.

\- Przestań. Nie musisz...

\- Do diabła, oczywiście, że muszę. Być może nie znam cię tak jak... ty znasz mnie, ale nadal jestem twój, zgadza się?

Danny poczuł, jak Steve daje za wygraną, opierając ciężko podbródek tuż ponad ramieniem Danny'ego, a ciało Steve'a zatonęło z wdzięcznością w jego objęciach.  
\- Właśnie tak bym się zachował, prawda? Gdybym mógł być tutaj, żeby cię wysłuchać?

Jeszcze mocniej zamknął ramiona wokół Steve'a - tak samo jak zrobił to Steve tamtego wieczoru, kiedy Danny tu "wylądował" - i poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze, usłyszał, jak Steve wciąga powietrze i... szlag, Steve był niczym wielkolud w jego ramionach, solidny i ciepły. I pachniał równie przyjemnie - drewnem sandałowym i imbirem, i rozgrzaną, opaloną skórą.

Zrobiło się niezwykle cicho, a Steve ani drgnął przez bardzo długi czas. Kiedy ostatecznie się ruszył, kiedy wysunął się z objęć Danny'ego, Danny ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy.

To było jak cios pięścią w żołądek, że ktoś może patrzeć na niego w taki sposób. Steve nie chował się już za żadną maską i Danny widział doskonale, że Steve chciał rzucić się na niego tu i teraz, że chciał rzucić się na niego od chwili, gdy Danny przekroczył próg ich siedziby poprzedniego wieczoru. I nie byłoby w tym nic szczególnego, gdyby za tym spojrzeniem kryło się jedynie fizyczne pożądanie, ale to nie było to. To była... potrzeba. Tęsknota. Za nim. Tylko za nim.

Czy ktokolwiek już kiedyś patrzył na niego w taki sposób?

Steve nachylił się ku niemu i znieruchomiał, na co Danny nieznacznie skinął głową. Bezwiednie rozchylił usta, kiedy Steve musnął jego wargi, przywierając do nich, obejmując dłońmi jego twarz i przechylając jego głowę wedle swojego upodobania, i...

\- Mamy to!

No kurde, ona tak serio?

Danny aż podskoczył, gdy Kono wparowała do gabinetu Steve'a, a pozostali tłoczyli się tuż za nią. Najwidoczniej każde z nich było dokładnie zaznajomione z sytuacją pomiędzy nimi dwoma, bo widok Steve'a na wpół owiniętego wokół Danny'ego i zamierzającego wymasować mu migdałki przy pomocy języka nie zbulwersował nikogo z nich nawet na jotę.

\- Możesz to powtórzyć? Minęło dopiero dwadzieścia minut i już znaleźliście rozwiązanie?

\- Cóż, to jeszcze nie rozwiązanie. Nie tak do końca. - Chin stał za plecami Kono i teraz wyglądał na speszonego. - Ale mamy pewną teorię. Coś, co może stanowić fundament do stworzenia planu działania.

\- Chyba musimy to usłyszeć, huh? - Danny wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Steve'a, który z jego pomocą także podniósł się z kanapy.

\- Taa. Chyba musimy.

~*~

\- Nie wspominałeś nic o szalejącej burzy. Kiedy ścigałeś swoją podejrzaną w Jersey.

Albert z przejęciem porządkował dokumenty na komputerowym stole, by przedstawić je pozostałym.

\- Nie było żadnej burzy... jeszcze nie. - Danny przeniósł wzrok ze stołu na ich eksperta, a później na Maxa, który stał obok, promieniejąc dumą, że to on sprowadził do nich Alberta. - Było parno, być może zbierało się na burzę, ale...

\- Och, to niemożliwe. Znaleźliśmy dowody. W odległości około dwóch metrów od twojej lokalizacji odnotowano uderzenie pioruna dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie, kiedy się przeniosłeś. Nie potknąłeś się, ścigając podejrzaną...

\- Zostałem odepchnięty, aż wylądowałem na tyłku...

\- I trafiłeś tutaj. - Albert narysował kreskę od jednej mapy satelitarnej do drugiej, zatrzymując palec za siedzibą Five-0, w pobliżu parkingu. - Nie tylko tutaj, ale tutaj jedenaście lat później.

\- Co jest możliwe... jak?

\- Dzięki [trinium](http://gwiezdne-wrota-sg1-atlantis.blog.onet.pl/2009/01/29/trinium/). To superciężki metal. Jeżeli zostanie naładowany energią elektromagnetyczną, a w następnej chwili to samo stanie się z dużą ilością trinium znajdującą się w innym miejscu... bum. Powstaje coś w rodzaju zjeżdżalni prowadzącej gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie planowałeś się znaleźć. Nie tylko gdzieś, najwyraźniej, ale też kiedy indziej. I to jest naprawdę fantastyczne.

\- Taa, i jak już mówiłem... fantastyczne dla ciebie, koleś, ale nie dla mnie. Okej, czyli chcecie mi powiedzieć, że na ulicy gdzie ścigałem naszą oszustkę było coś zrobionego z trinium?

\- Tamta ulica biegnie równolegle z drugą, przy której znajdują się prywatne magazyny. W zasadzie jest to cały plac zabudowany magazynami. - Chin przywołał rejestry zagospodarowania przestrzennego sprzed dziesięciu lat, które znaleźli wcześniej. - W jednym z nich musiało być przechowywane trinium, ponieważ kiedy uderzył piorun...

\- Doszło do tego... - Albert zminimalizował plany zagospodarowania i przywołał raporty dotyczące jakości powietrza dla tej samej lokalizacji. - Niezwykle wysoki poziom [wolnych rodników](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rodniki) i ozonu; potężny wzrost ich stężenia w momencie uderzenia błyskawicy. Stężenie było tak wysokie, że minął tydzień, zanim wskazania wróciły w pełni do normy. Można powiedzieć, że to charakterystyczny ślad aktywnego trinium, i gwarantuję, że gdybyśmy zbadali powietrze na terenie za tym budynkiem... wyniki by się pokrywały.

\- Czyli że co, myśli pan, że ktoś trzyma u siebie w bagażniku kupę superciężkiego metalu?

\- Nie - odparł Albert. - Myślę, że chodzi o samą nawierzchnię parkingu. A konkretnie o kwarc, który po zmieleniu jest mieszany z cementem, aby nadać mu ten ładny, silny połysk, kiedy jego powierzchnia stwardnieje. Poza tym skały tutaj, na Oahu? Są bardzo bogate w kwarc. Natomiast kwarc to w znacznej części trinium.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem nie padał deszcz. - Chin przywołał ostatnie rejestry pogodowe dla ich okolicy. - Ale słyszałem, że grzmiało. Jeden z piorunów uderzył kilka minut przed tym, jak wparowałeś do naszej siedziby, Danny.

\- Czyli... co w związku z tym? Mam pójść na ten parking i czekać, aż kolejna para idealnie zsynchronizowanych piorunów uderzy dokładnie w te same miejsca?

\- Uh, nie. - Max wyglądał na zaskoczonego, że Danny nie wziął pod uwagę niepowtarzalności tego, co właśnie mu opisano. - Chyba że chcesz poświęcić na to kilka tysięcy lat. Być może kilkaset tysięcy.

\- Więc nie mogę wrócić do domu?

\- Tego bym nie powiedział - Albert włączył się ponownie do rozmowy. - Jeszcze nie. Najpierw musimy przeprowadzić analizę prawdopodobieństwa - sprawdzić częstość występowania burz z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi tutaj i tam, cykliczne wzory pogodowe, a następnie przeprowadzić symulację. Na naszą korzyść przemawia fakt, iż wiemy, gdzie znajduje się przejście na drugim końcu... my musimy tylko określić, gdzie i kiedy może się ono pojawić po tej stronie. Potrzebujemy możliwej do przewidzenia burzy o odpowiednim stopniu energii...

\- To znaczy nadzwyczaj gwałtownej, zdolnej do wytworzenia potężnych ładunków elektromagnetycznych - przetłumaczył Max.

\- Zgadza się - podjął Albert. - ... która na dodatek trafi w obszar o powierzchni trzech metrów kwadratowych o wystarczającej zawartości ciężkiego metalu, aby otworzyć przejście pomiędzy tutaj a tam. Tam, gdzie chcesz wrócić.

\- I jak długo to potrwa? Ta analiza prawdopodobieństwa.

\- Och... kilka godzin, co najmniej. Może parę dni?

\- A co, jeśli ta ostatnia doskonała burza w ciągu mojego potencjalnego życia nadciągnie już za dziesięć minut?

\- W takim przypadku... - Max przyciągnął do stołu dwa krzesła, dla siebie i dla Alberta. - Lepiej bierzmy się od razu do pracy. I niech ktoś kupi nam coś na kolację. I jakieś przekąski. [Twizzlersy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twizzlers) będą bardzo pomocne. My zostaniemy tutaj.

 

 

 

 


	4. Teraz i Wtedy

 

\- A więc... facet wyszedł z dżungli. Jak? Pod jakim kątem?

\- Dokładnie tak. - Steve przeszedł dzielące ich kilka metrów i obrócił Danny'ego, aż ten stanął nieco bardziej plecami do oceanu, a twarzą w kierunku domu Steve'a. - Był mniej więcej w tym miejscu. A ty stałeś tutaj...

Cofnął się, robiąc kilka dużych kroków i odwrócił się bokiem do Danny'ego.

\- Był zwrócony w tę stronę... twarzą do mnie.

Wcześniej pojechali kupić coś do jedzenia dla swojego zespołu, po czym tamci kazali im wracać do domu. Chin i Kono zgodzili się pracować na zmianę; jedno z nich miało odpoczywać, podczas gdy drugie towarzyszyło Maxowi i jego koledze, udzielając im wszelkiej możliwej pomocy, dopóki nie znajdą rozwiązania ich problemu - bez względu na to, ile to miało potrwać.

\- Zamień się ze mną miejscami. - Danny pomaszerował w stronę Steve'a, ewidentnie zniecierpliwiony, i machnął ręką, by Steve poszedł tam, gdzie on sam stał przed chwilą. - Chcę to dobrze zapamiętać, poukładać to sobie w głowie. Powiedz mi, co dokładnie się działo, kiedy go usłyszałeś, a on wyskoczył z zarośli?

\- Jak już ci mówiłem w biurze, kłóciliśmy się.

\- No tak, ale... co dokładnie powiedziałem w tamtym momencie? Albo co ty powiedziałeś? Mam na myśli, na _sekundę_ przed pojawieniem się tego faceta. Nie rób takiej miny, nie _wmawiaj_ mi, że nie pamiętasz, ponieważ wiem, że to nieprawda.

\- Nie mamy żadnej pewności, czy w ogóle będziesz to pamię...

\- Będę. _Muszę_ to zapamiętać, zgadza się? To konieczne, żeby Grace nie straciła swojej rodziny i żebyś ty nie strzelił jakiemuś popaprańcowi w głowę, jakby był zwierzęciem, a potem nie musiał żyć z tym, co zrobiłeś, przez resztę swoich dni. Zatem będę pamiętał, Steve... jeśli mi, psiakrew, _powiesz_ , co to było.

\- Powiedziałem wtedy... że żałuję, że cię poznałem. Powiedziałem, że schrzaniłem sprawę. Dopuszczając cię do siebie. Że chciałbym, żeby to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

\- Och. - Danny stracił swój animusz, przestępując z nogi na nogę, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni. - Cóż... to zabrzmiało dosyć paskudnie, huh? Dla nas obu? Czy ja coś odpowiedziałem?

\- Nie zdążyłeś. Ale wydaje mi się... że chciałeś powiedzieć, że pieprzę głupoty. Ja naprawdę wcale tak nie myślałem. Przysięgam, Danny, ja...

\- Wszystko w porządku. Słuchaj, technicznie rzecz biorąc, ty nawet nie powiedziałeś tego do mnie. - Danny ruszył ku niemu, wyciągając ręce, odnajdując palcami szlufki od paska przy jeansach Steve'a. - To znaczy, powiedziałeś to, ale... znając mnie, pewnie sobie na to zasłużyłem.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Steve, gdy jedna z dłoni Danny'ego powędrowała na północ, by objąć jego policzek i zmniejszyć odległość dzielącą ich usta.

\- Wracam do tego, co nam wcześniej przerwano.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo potrzebujesz małej przerwy od trudnych pytań ze smutnymi odpowiedziami i... podobno nie najlepiej radzisz sobie ze słowami, zgadza się, _babe_? Więc może mógłbyś mi _pokazać_ , że wcale tak nie myślałeś.

~*~

\- Zwolnij, tygrysie. - Steve usłyszał, że Danny z trudem chwyta powietrze, żeby wysapać te słowa, odpychając go o krok do tyłu. - Nie pozwolisz facetowi nawet kiwnąć palcem?

Wargi Danny'ego były zaczerwienione od pocałunków, na jego ustach i podbródku lśniły wilgotne ślady języka Steve'a, który skrupulatnie zabrał się do dzieła, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg jego sypialni. Koszula Danny'ego została w dziewięciu dziesiątych zdjęta, zwisając z jego nadgarstka, skąd Danny nie zdążył jej jeszcze strząsnąć. Spodnie i czarne bokserki otaczały jego kostki - a mimo tego Steve nadal był kompletnie ubrany.

\- No, dalej... - Danny pociągnął za t-shirt Steve'a, kiwając głową, kiedy Steve załapał aluzję i pozbył się koszulki, a buty wkopał pod łóżko. - Tak jest znacznie lepiej. Rany, co za ramiona...

\- Powinienem przeprosić, że tak na ciebie napadłem... - Steve odczekał chwilę, aż Danny odda hołd jego bicepsom, wodząc po nich opuszkami palców, by zaraz zabrać się za rozpinanie jego spodni. - Ale niczego nie żałuję. Kiedy jesteś przekonany... że już nigdy nie będziesz mieć szansy, żeby z kimś być, a potem masz taką możliwość? Praktycznie tracisz rozum. Wiesz o czym mówię?

\- Nie, nie wiem. Ale w tej chwili uważam się za prawdziwego szczęściarza. Tylko tyle ci powiem.

Steve nie tylko zdołał zawrócić Danny'emu w głowie swoimi pocałunkami. Jego dłonie i usta dosięgnęły niemal każdego centymetra ciała Danny'ego, wielbiąc jego muskularną klatkę piersiową i mięśnie brzucha. W końcu uklęknął, by musnąć wargami jego członek i poczuć jego smak, by przesunąć językiem w górę i w dół po całej jego długości, by drażnić główkę lekkimi jak piórko liźnięciami, zanim wziął go głęboko do ust, wydając przeciągłe, głośne mlaśnięcia za każdym razem, kiedy się wycofywał.

Danny był bardziej niż szczęśliwy pozwalając mu na to, stojąc tam i walcząc z chęcią zagłębienia się w usta Steve'a, aż będzie bliski spełnienia, spoglądając w dół i widząc te piękne oczy wpatrzone w niego, kiedy Steve mu obciągał.

\- Zamierzasz być na górze, Steve? - zapytał teraz, nareszcie mając okazję dotykać Steve'a, głaszcząc jego skórę, i tym razem to Steve poddawał się pieszczocie, podczas gdy jego dłonie odnalazły tyłek Danny'ego. - Bo myślę, że tego właśnie chcesz, mam rację?

\- Mm... całkowitą.

\- Na brzuchu czy na plecach?

\- Połóż się na plecach - odparł Steve, a Danny się uśmiechnął.

Steve chciał go na plecach, żeby móc go widzieć. Żeby go obserwować. I dobrze to zapamiętać.

\- Niech będzie. Ale jeśli chcesz to zrobić w tej pozycji... lepiej nie żałuj żelu na tego potwora. Nie chcę kuśtykać, kiedy się obudzę.

\- Pochlebstwami... - Steve odepchnął go lekko, po czym własnoręcznie ułożył go na łóżku - sprawisz tylko, że mocniej cię zerżnę, Danno.

~*~

\- Gdybym się zgodził i zamieszkał z tobą... udałoby nam się. No nie?

Powoli odpływali w sen, Steve leżał na plecach, a Danny zwinął się w kłębek obok niego.

\- Na pewno, gdybym miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie - odpowiedział Steve po chwili milczenia.

\- Miałem obawy przed zrobieniem tego kroku, ale... ty nigdy byś mnie nie zostawił. Nie tak jak ona. Gdyby nie zostawiła mnie dla jednego faceta, zostawiłaby mnie dla innego. Tak czy siak by mnie zostawiła. A ty byś tego nie zrobił. Zabawne, prawda?

\- Jeśli masz na myśli... nie 'zabawne, ha-ha', tylko przygnębiająco-zabawne, to... taa. Chyba tak jest, w pewnym sensie.

Steve rozważał powiedzenie czegoś więcej, jak choćby wyjaśnienie mu, że nie zamierza oczerniać byłej żony Danny'ego albo próbować wpłynąć na niego, by pozwolił na taki rozwój wypadków, który sprowadzi go z powrotem do nich - ale Danny zdążył już zasnąć.

~*~

\- Że co? Czekaj... daj mi chwilę, jeszcze się nie całkiem...

Głos Steve'a, zachrypnięty od snu. Danny przebudził się i zobaczył go siedzącego obok niego na łóżku, z telefonem przy uchu.

\- Okej... zaczekaj... przełączę cię na głośnik. Danny jest tu ze mną. Powtórz to, o czym mi właśnie mówiłeś.

\- Mamy cztery godziny - rozległ się głos China. - Musimy zawieźć go na ranczo, a potem dotrzeć dokładnie w to miejsce, którego położenie określił Albert. To nasza jedyna szansa, chłopaki. Jedyna okazja, kiedy utworzy się portal, przez który Danny wróci do domu.

\- To... wariactwo, jesteście pewni...

\- Natychmiast, Danny. Teraz albo za pięćset sześćdziesiąt trzy lata.

\- Już wstajemy. Tylko musimy się ubrać. - Steve wyłączył tryb głośnomówiący, przyciskając telefon z powrotem do ucha, jednocześnie wypatrując po ciemku swoich jeansów porzuconych gdzieś na podłodze. - Przyślij mi sms-em dokładne współrzędne, spotkamy się na miejscu.

~*~

\- To miejsce, w które mamy pojechać... To dokładnie tam, gdzie to się stało, prawda? To tam zostałem zastrzelony?

Siedząc na fotelu pasażera, Danny zerknął na informacje przysłane przez China i zobaczył, jak Steve prawie niezauważalnie kiwa głową, zaciskając mocno dłonie na kierownicy.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, D?

\- Bo niemal nie musiałeś czytać tego sms-a. A twoja mina, kiedy go czytałeś, powiedziała mi całą resztę.

\- Myślisz, że to ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Cóż, zastanówmy się... zostałem przeniesiony w przyszłość, nie w jakieś przypadkowe miejsce, ale prosto do przyjaciół, którzy mnie stracili. I ci ludzie mają akurat dość czasu, by powiedzieć mi, żebym się zamknął i zaczął słuchać, i udzielają mi wskazówek, jak mam ocalić swoje życie i... a potem, jakby tego było mało, to miejsce, z którego mam się dostać do domu, jest właśnie tą jedną lokalizacją, którą najbardziej muszę zobaczyć i zapamiętać, aby być przygotowanym, jeżeli historia się powtórzy. Powiedziałbym, że... albo została mi dana druga szansa, albo to jest matka wszystkich zbiegów okoliczności.

\- I którą z tych opcji obstawiasz?

\- Wybieram wariant 'B', szczerze mówiąc. - Danny wcisnął przycisk zasilania w telefonie i odłożył komórkę między nimi, bliżej Steve'a. - Ponieważ jeśli spojrzeć na to z szerszej perspektywy... nie jestem aż tak istotny.

\- Znam kilka osób, które się z tobą nie zgodzą.

\- Taa, ale twoja opinia jest stronnicza. Ty naprawdę mnie _potrzebujesz_ , ty biedny, przerośnięty, wzruszający bezpański zwierzaku.

Steve nic nie odpowiedział. Danny rozumiał, że to dlatego, ponieważ nie zostało już nic więcej do powiedzenia.

~*~

\- _"Tylko musimy się ubrać"_ , huh? - Kono posłała Danny'emu szeroki uśmiech.

Stali kilka metrów za Steve'em i Chinem, którzy z kolei znajdowali się kilka metrów za Maxem i Albertem i całym sprzętem Alberta.

\- Usłyszałaś to? - Danny szturchnął ją w ramię.

\- Pękałam ze śmiechu. W każdym możliwym wszechświecie... wy dwaj...

\- Prowadzisz lobbing?

\- Nie. - Kono pokręciła głową. - Denerwujesz się?

\- Nie w tej chwili. Ale jeśli dasz mi kilka minut, to na pewno zacznę. - Danny wzruszył ramionami, co miało znaczyć: 'co niby mam zrobić?'. - Oni tylko próbują wymierzyć, jak blisko punktu uderzenia pioruna mają mnie ustawić, no nie?

\- Zgadza się. To znaczy... ta błyskawica może cię usmażyć.

\- Was może czekać coś znacznie gorszego, w pewnym sensie.

\- Jak to?

\- Cóż, jeśli się usmażę? To już po mnie. Znowu. Ale jeśli mi się uda, w sensie że zniknę, kiedy nadejdzie ten moment, na który wszyscy tutaj czekamy? Jeśli odejdę i nic się nie zmieni, i wy po prostu zajmiecie się tym, co robicie w każdy inny poranek... wtedy Steve będzie musiał żyć ze świadomością, że ponieśliśmy porażkę. Że albo trafiłem w koszmarną pętlę czasową, albo jestem martwy, albo wylądowałem na Jowiszu, i...

\- Jak myślisz, co się stanie z nami, jeśli jednak ci się uda?

\- Nie wiem. Ale podejrzewam, że nigdy nie znajdziecie się tutaj, na tym zboczu, tego konkretnego poranka.

Danny zobaczył, że doktor Albert pokazuje Maxowi uniesiony kciuk, przydeptując błoto i wskazując na ziemię.

\- A teraz myślę... że właśnie znaleźli miejsce, w którym mam stanąć. Powietrze pachnie deszczem, no nie? To już długo nie potrwa...

~*~

\- Nawet mnie nie przytulisz na do widzenia?

Danny'emu nie umknęło, że pozostali cofnęli się na bezpieczną odległość - wszyscy z wyjątkiem Steve'a. Doktor Albert wpatrywał się w swój zegarek, jakby w grę wchodziły sekundy, a nie minuty, i to też całkiem nieźle rozstrajało go nerwowo...

\- Nie przepadam za publicznym okazywaniem uczuć. - Podchodząc bliżej, Steve objął go jednym ramieniem. - Danny, rozumiem cię. Wiem, że musisz trzymać się swoich priorytetów i... wiem, że nie możesz wybrać mnie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że... nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda.

\- Steven...

\- Mhm.

\- Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

I po raz kolejny czyny Steve'a przemawiały głośniej niż jego słowa: Pocałunek, jakim obdarzył Danny'ego, był swobodny, szczery, jedna z dłoni Steve'a zanurzyła się w jego włosach, druga objęła jego biodro, i niebezpiecznie mało brakowało, by wargi Steve'a wyrysowały Danny'emu prostą linię od ust Steve'a do jego serca.

Gdy się rozstąpili, Danny zobaczył Maxa wymachującego gwałtownie rękami. Kiwnął głową i ruszył w wyznaczone miejsce i... tym razem nie przypominało to potknięcia się czy upadku. Danny poczuł się tak, jakby odrzucił go wybuch niebiesko-białej energii - cisnęło nim prosto w jego przeszłość i w jego nową przyszłość... cokolwiek miało to oznaczać.

Ostatnim, co zobaczył, był Steve stojący dwa metry dalej - z zamkniętymi oczami i pochyloną głową.

Szykujący się na to, co miało nastąpić.

~*~

**Trzy Tygodnie i 96 Godzin Wcześniej...**

 

\- Możesz wreszcie... przestać o tym mówić? Przynajmniej dopóki nie zejdziemy z tej góry?

Danny kopnął i odepchnął krzaki, przez które się przedzierali, poirytowany, że to on toruje im drogę. Zazwyczaj to zadanie należało do Steve'a, ale... Steve właśnie przechodził autentyczny kryzys, przynajmniej odnośnie swoich samozachowawczych standardów.

\- Przecież i tak nie rozwiążemy tego sporu w samym środku tej przeklętej dżungli, pomiędzy ściganiem naszego zbiega i przekazaniem go w ręce HPD, no nie?

\- Może to jest możliwe, Danny. Może mógłbyś dać mi odpowiedź i mielibyśmy to z głowy?

\- Już ci dałem odpowiedź - piętnaście razy. A ta odpowiedź brzmi: 'jeszcze nie', okej? Czy to aż tak cholernie nierozsądne? Jesteśmy razem zaledwie od kilku miesięcy...

\- Być może nie jest to nierozsądne, D, ale... dla mnie to znak. Jeśli nie chcesz tego teraz... słuchaj, po prostu przyznaj, że nigdy się do mnie nie wprowadzisz, okej? Po prostu to powiedz.

\- Wow, jesteś _uparty jak osioł_. To znaczy, serio, wiedziałem, że dzięki swojej rodzinie jesteś mocno popieprzony, ale...

\- Zgadza się. Jestem wybrakowanym towarem. To dlatego się wahasz. Wiesz co, Danny... właśnie to do mnie dotarło: żałuję, że cię poznałem. Żałuję, że... dopuściłem cię do siebie. Nigdy nie powinienem był chooo...leeeraaa...

Danny zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Steve prawie się o niego potknął. Zachwiali się obaj, a Steve zaklął, zatoczył się i chwycił Danny'ego, żeby utrzymać się na nogach, i...

\- Co jest?

\- O... _do diabła_. O... nie... - Twarz Danny'ego była bielsza niż jego własna koszula, zbladła bardziej niż przystało na haole, i Steve jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widział. - Nie wiem. _Nie wiem_ , co jest nie tak, po prostu... mam wrażenie, że... coś... _Szlag_..... padnij!

Danny popchnął go, a Steve nie stawiał oporu, przywierając do podłoża.

Usłyszał chrzęst gałęzi, gdy Danny wylądował obok niego, obracając się w miejscu, dobywając broni, strzelając w ziemię i...

\- Sukin... - Steve przeczołgał się przez błoto, chwytając browninga .45, który zagrzechotał na kamieniach, gdzie ich podejrzany na wpół rzucił, na wpół wypuścił go z ręki, kiedy został postrzelony w stopę. - Masz go?

Steve wetknął sobie za pasek pistolet podejrzanego, mierząc z własnej broni w przestępcę, podczas gdy Danny go obezwładniał.

\- Wszystko gra, Danny? Dasz sobie radę?

\- Taa. Panuję nad sytuacją.

Być może tak było, jednak Danny w dalszym ciągu wyglądał na wstrząśniętego i zmieszanego. Nie był już blady - był zielony.

\- Już w porządku, Steve. Jezu. To było... cholera, myślę, że tym razem mało brakowało.

~*~

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną - wymamrotał Steve w skórę Danny'ego, całując jego lekko zmaltretowaną klatkę piersiową, z zadrapaniami od zarostu wokół jednego sutka i śladami zębów w pobliżu drugiego. - Poddaj się. Zrób to, do diabła, poddaj... się i zamieszkaj ze mną...

\- To się nazywa wymuszenie... - Biodra Danny'ego drgnęły dwukrotnie, kiedy Steve wepchnął język w jego pępek, jednocześnie rozchylając i ugniatając dłońmi jego pośladki. - To jest nie...sprawiedliwe. Ah _hhhh_ hhh... totalnie niesprawiedliwe. O mało dziś nie zginąłem, do cholery.

\- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Danny... - Steve possał i ugryzł miejsce przy lewym biodrze Danny'ego, które wydawało się mieć bezpośrednie połączenie nerwowe z jego członkiem, i o, tak, poczuł, jak erekcja Danny'ego pulsuje w jego dłoni, czuł, że Danny jest już na krawędzi utraty kontroli, gdy wziął go w usta i zaczął schodzić coraz niżej, płynnie i szybko i...

\- Taakkkkkk... - wysapał Danny, wijąc się na łóżku, a wargi Steve'a rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu wokół jego penisa.

To nie było po prostu mimowolne "takkkk" z rodzaju 'cudownie, tak, cudownie'... to było...

\- Kurwa, tak... okej... _mmmmmm_... wygrałeś, ty parszywy... oooo _hhhh_ hhhh...

Zwykle, gdy skończyli, wstawali, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem układali się do snu, jednak tego wieczoru żaden z nich nie zamierzał się ruszać.

\- Tam się coś stało - odezwał się Steve. - Nie uroiłem sobie tego, no nie? Na tamtym zboczu, coś się... zmieniło?

\- Nie uroiłeś sobie tego. - Danny zanurzył palce we włosy Steve'a za jego uchem, bawiąc się nimi z roztargnieniem. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego, ale... teraz jestem pewien. Wiem, że ty nigdy się nie wycofasz. Nigdy nie stwierdzisz, że stać cię na coś lepszego i mnie nie zostawisz. Dlatego wchodzę w to.

\- Coś lepszego? - Steve popchnął Danny'ego na łóżku i przewrócił go na bok, po czym objął go od tyłu. - Jak bym mógł tak pomyśleć? Przecież nic 'lepszego' nie istnieje.

To nie był jedyny raz, kiedy wymieniali się domysłami na temat tego dnia i tamtego wzgórza. Na temat faktu, że uczestniczyli w czymś, czego nie dało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, i w ogóle co, do diabła, tam zaszło?

Pewnie zadziałała tam jakaś magia. Magia, której nigdy nie mieli w pełni zrozumieć - i byli z tego powodu szczęśliwi.

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
